Heartbeat
by BrightEyes234
Summary: His heart was broken by disease. His family torn apart by his condition. Was I enough to make him want to live again? Or would he let this thing kill him? Bella x Edward. All human. OOC.


**I have been playing around with this story in my head for quite some time now. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot.**

Prologue

Clouds clustered the sky, acting like a shield against the sun. Humidity reeked through the air, and slow raindrops began to fall. The water drops hit the pavement harder and harder as I fastened my pace to Forks High School. I brought my bag over my head, cursing at the weather, my mother, and my father.

It's not their fault. I had told myself that over and over again, butI can't help but to put some blame on them.

I knew, deep down, that it wasn't really anyone's fault for my coming to Forks, Washington. Renee, my mother, had suggested the idea after her marriage to my new stepfather, Phil. She told me that she thought it would be a good chance to get to know my father, Charlie. Even so, she didn't forget to leave out the fact that she would rather spend time with Phil, than with her own daughter.

"Bella," she had said, "you know I love you, but Phil and I…we need our own life together, don't you see? I think you'd like Charlie, too, and I'm sure you'll make more friends in such a small town. Phoenix has never really suited you anyway."

Well, at least she was right about Phoenix. The big city had never really suited my shy, quiet personality. While students were always gossiping among themselves during class, I just sat there, to myself, and read classical books over and over again.

It might seem as if I despised them, but, in reality, I actually envied others. I wish that I could see the appeal in the teenage society life. I wish I could have fit in, like my mother always wanted me to.

I laughed bitterly as I recalled once how Renee told me that I needed to "stop hiding my figure" and "wear more make-up." That, maybe then, she said, I would actually find myself a good boyfriend. She had told me, repeatedly, that my brunette hair was plain. My eyes were a plain brown, yet very deep. My figure was slender and proportionate. Renee told me that, with a little bit of help, I could find myself a keeper, just like she had.

What my mother didn't know was that I was actually confessed to quite a bit. I remember how a boy came to me one day, in my freshmen year. I didn't even know his name, or that he had even existed before that moment. He had looked so nervous, wringing his hands together, as he quietly asked me to the Halloween dance that year.

The heavy rain snapped me out of my thoughts as it began to pour even more. I strained my legs to move faster, and began to run on the sidewalk through the rain.

I hate this town already. I just hope that the people are decent. I wondered if I could actually make friends here. Maybe then, when my mother called to check up on me, I might have something interesting to talk about.

By the time I reached the high school, I was soaked in rain. The raindrops didn't let up, even as I passed through the parking lot, trying to avoid all the stares that bore into me, and into the first door I saw.

Catching my breath, I wiped my wet shoes off on the rug. I didn't need to have an accident on my first day. I was clumsy, but I didn't need to fall down to know that. Cursing under my breath, I noticed how wet my pant-legs and navy blouse were. I shook my legs off lightly, and wiped my arms off with my hands.

Like that would help. I should've brought an umbrella, or asked Charlie to get my new red truck from Billy before I arrived in Forks. I just didn't think it'd rain this much on my first day here.

As I walked, trying to find the administration offices, I noticed how small the school hallways were. The tan walls were covered in brown student lockers, which were decorated excessively with flyers and students' personal items – sometimes, even pictures. Students filled the halls, chatting away. I began to notice how they all kept staring at me, as if I were some wild animal they've never seen before. As soon as I looked up, they all looked away, embarrassed, and continued to gossip amongst themselves. Repeatedly, I heard my name and new girl thrown around in their conversations. I guess this town really was that small.

I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip gently, worrying it in between my teeth. I focused my eyes to the floor, but kept my head up. My mother had always told me that looking down meant you lacked confidence; somehow, I grew to believe this as well, but I couldn't help but to keep my eyes down as the other students' eyes studied me.

For the most part, I kept my eyes down, trained on the white tiled floors. Only as I passed a door would I look up to check if it was the administration offices.

My path was suddenly blocked by someone. I sighed as I saw their faded tennis shoes, and looked up slowly to face my path-blocker.

There was an Asian boy – he didn't look more than sixteen – in my way. I forced a strained grin at him, and opened my mouth to mutter a hello, but was interrupted by him before I had the chance.

"Hi, the name's Eric Yorkie. You look lost, so you're probably the new girl, Isabella Swan. Am I right?" His voice came out squeaky at first, but evened out as he finished questioning me.

I nodded at him, and then spoke softly, "Uh, yeah. Just call me Bella, please. Is it that obvious that I'm lost?"

Eric began to talk excitedly, telling me all about how he was sort-of like the student body president, and how excited he was to finally meet me. We began to walk forward, down the hallway, where the administration offices were located. As he droned on and on about the school, I zoned him out eventually, but I made sure to keep nodding and smiling occasionally.

Eventually, I noticed how empty the halls were, and frowned slightly as the bell rang. I was going to be late on my first day of school, but it didn't even seem to bother Eric as he chatted away. Maybe it was something I could get away with on my first day.

Suddenly, my shoulder was bumped into roughly, and I fell onto the ground. Eric asked me repetitively if I was alright. He stood to my right, and offered me a hand. I looked up in front of me with wide eyes in surprise. A pale, masculine hand was stretched out toward me. My eyes traveled up the hand, to the lightly brown-colored hairy, pale arm, to his lean yet muscular neck, and finally, to his face.

My eyes darted across his face rapidly as I tried to take in as much as possible. I wanted to memorize his face, for fear if I never saw him again, before I reached his hand completely and he disappeared forever.

His face was so beautiful, and so handsome. His skin was a clear, pale color, matching his hand. He had high, profound cheek bones. His lips were pressed tightly together, yet looked so tempting as they began to speak. His jaw was rigid and came straight down. His hair was an odd yet stunning copper-color, and was all messed up as if he had just been running his hands through it. Then, I began to stare into his eyes; his wide, sparkling, emerald eyes.

Unbelievably, my heartbeat pounded harder and harder against my chest, as if it desired to jump out of my chest at the man before me. Nothing had ever made my heart beat this wild.

Blushing, I slowly came to my senses, and noticed the man was talking to me. Instead of grabbing Eric Yorkie's hand, I reached out for this copper-haired man's hand. As my hand slid into his, I felt this intense shock go through our hands. I gasped quietly at the feeling. He must have noticed it as well, because when my eyes flew up to meet his, they were as wide and surprised as mine.

The stunning copper-haired man jumped backward, releasing my hand, and braced himself against the wall of lockers with his hand. I fell back down to the ground, shocked as the copper-haired man began to pant lightly. His hand flew up to his chest quickly, clawing at his chest through his white, button-up shirt. For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words. He shook his head, and got his breathing under control partially before speaking. However, he didn't offer me his hand again, so I took Eric Yorkie's hand. No spark passed through our hands as Eric helped me off the floor.

"Are you okay?" The mysterious, copper-haired man asked me, looking genuinely concerned, as he tried to speak through his breathing. Even distressed, his voice sounded as good as he looked.

I nodded, still blushing furiously, and bit my bottom lip, kneading at the skin. He stared at me for a moment, seeming entranced by something.

I didn't have time to properly respond back to him before his hand came back up to clutch at his chest. He rubbed his chest through his shirt again. His other muscular hand still braced himself against the wall, as if he were looking for something to hold onto. His eyes shut tightly, and he clenched his teeth together. His jaw became even more rigid as I heard him groan quietly in pain. He started to draw deep, ragged breaths.

I knotted my eyebrows together in confusion and worry. Without thinking, I reached out and put my hand lightly on his shoulder. I opened my mouth and spoke softly to him, "Are you-?"

I didn't even get the chance to finish my question before he snapped at me through his obvious pain. He backed away from my hand, and I let it drop to my side, disappointed and ashamed.

"I'm fine!" he instantly replied. Hatefully, his beautiful yet angry eyes opened and glared at me. My mouth opened a little in shock. I scowled back at him angrily, wondering what I did to piss him off so badly, but also why he was in so much pain.

Before I could, yet again, ask him if he was okay, he took off down the hallway, running away from us – well, from _me_ , it seemed. I watched his back as he sprinted gracefully down the hall. However, I did notice that he still grasped at his chest in pain, and he had begun to limp slightly, trying to hide his pain.

Frozen, I stared after him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

A moment later, I realized that Eric Yorkie was still to my right, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"And that, Isabella Swan, is Edward Cullen."

 **Please review. Tell me all your thoughts and questions and opinions. Thanks!**


End file.
